Recent progress raises anticipation that in vivo gene replacement will successfully treat many human genetic disorders (Epica, et al., 2002, Anim Genet 33(1):81-2; Guan et al., 2011, PM R 3(6 Suppl 1):S95-9; Forbes et al., 1985, AJR Am J Roentgenol 145(1):149-54). Nonetheless, substantial hurdles must be overcome to achieve regulatory approval for human gene therapies (Kornegay et al., 2011, Methods Mol Biol 709:105-234), such as successful treatment in predictive animal models. X-linked myotubular myopathy (XLMTM; OMIM 310400) is a fatal monogenic disease of skeletal muscle. Affected newborn boys, approximately one per 50,000 births, typically display marked hypotonia and respiratory failure (Jungbluth et al., 2008, Orphanet J Rare Dis 3:26). Survival beyond the postnatal period requires intensive support, often including gastrostomy feeding and mechanical ventilation (Herman et al., 1999, J Pediatr 134(2):206-14). No effective therapy to treat this disease exists.
XLMTM results from loss-of-function mutations in Myotubularin 1 (MTM1) (Laporte et al., 1996, Nat Genet 13(2):175-82). This gene encodes one of a family of 3-phosphoinositide phosphatases which act on the second messengers phosphatidylinositol 3-monophosphate [PI(3)P] and phosphatidylinositol 3,5-bisphosphate [PI(3,5)P2] (Rosset et al., 2004, J Digit Imaging 17(3):205-16; Yue et al., 2011, Methods Mol Biol 709:313-29; Salgado et al., 2003, JBR-BTR 86(4):215-20; Miyagoe-Suzuki and Takeda, 2010, Exp Cell Res 316(18):3087-92). Although myotubularin is expressed ubiquitously, loss of this enzyme primarily affects skeletal muscle. Myogenesis occurs, but muscle fibers throughout the body are hypotrophic and display structural abnormalities, with associated weakness (Buj-Bello et al., 2002, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 99(23):15060-5).
The mammalian X-linked myotubularin gene is highly conserved (Laporte et al., 1998, Hum Mol Genet 7(11):1703-12; Laporte et al., 2000, Hum Mutat 15(5):393-409; Beggs et al., 2010, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 107(33):14697-702). Genetic disruption of Mtm1 in mice causes profound abnormalities in skeletal muscle mass, structure, and function, regardless whether expression is knocked out constitutively or only in muscle (Buj-Bello et al., 2002, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 99(23):15060-5; Al-Qusairi et al., 2009, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 106(44): 18763-8). The phenotype resembles human XLMTM, with similar pathology and early mortality.
Thus there is a need in the art for effective and non-invasive compositions and methods for treating myopathy, including XLMTM. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.